


Who Said I Wanted Forgiveness?

by glyph_0



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyph_0/pseuds/glyph_0
Summary: Post 8th Day Messiah Abel reaches out to Naoya with an offer of forgiveness. His words go unheard.





	Who Said I Wanted Forgiveness?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).




End file.
